Belle's Adventures
by bv97sorafanfic
Summary: Saving the Yaoguai wasn't enough for Belle.. she needed more adventure in her life. In an ideal world where Belle wasn't captured by the Evil Queen, these would have been her adventures after her very first. Follow her as she deals with dragons, saves unfortunate villagers from trolls, falls deeply in love with Rumple, and much more!
1. Dealing with a Dragon

Belle knew she shouldn't be here, but after her short adventure with the Yaogui, she couldn't resist this new urge within her, the urge to explore and have more adventures. Belle walked forward slowly, watching the dragon with full concentration. The dragon was enthralled in a deep sleep, snoring so loudly that Belle could hear each one throughout the forest outside the crevace that the dragon lived within.

Belle stopped her walk and crouched down to her knees. She began to creep past the enourmous head of the dragon. _I am insane_, Belle thought to herself. _The Yaogui is nothing compared to this dragon, and at least with the Yaogui I had fairydust to help me!_

Belle reached into her satchel and pulled out the book on dragons she had brought with her from Rumpelstiltskin's library. She had read the book at least three times on this journey, but somehow, it's presence in her hands now seemed to calm her greatly. Of course, there was really no reason that Belle _had_ to be in the cave with the dragon. It was merely her choice, and her natural goodness, that compelled Belle to creep through the dark cave right now.

A nearby village was threatened by the dragon, and after it stole the village knight's magic sword, the village was left defensless. Belle could not help but to embark on the journey to retrieve the sword. And so here she was, almost past the head of the great dragon's scales were a light green color, and it was about the size of three full size carriges lined up next to each other. Belle was both terrified and fascinated by the beast.

It wasn't until she reached the back of the dragon that Belle realized she would need to do more than sneak in and sneak out. The tail of the dragon blocked the entrance into another section of the cave, and through a small slit between the tail and the wall, Belle could see it as the Treasury. This was the dragon's horde.

Belle stood up and sighed. There was no turning back. She couldn't return to the village empty handed. The faces of the children before she left still haunted her. Scared, unprotected, and hopeful for Belle's success. Belle decided to give it all she had. She took a leap of faith, and shouted at the dragon.

"Excuse me!" Belle yelled. The dragon instantly awoke. When the dragon moved, the entire cavern shook. Belle fell backwards and landed on her bottom. If she wasn't so terrified of the mighty dragon before her, she might have been dissapointed that her red traveling attire just became dirty.

The dragon turned his attention towards Belle, who was still sitting on the ground, with a book in her hand. Now that the dragon's eyes were open, Belle could see that they were blood-red. "HUMAN... WHY HAVE YOU COME INTO MY SANCTUARY?" The dragon's voice was snake-like, as if the dragon was hissing every word.

Belle stood up and faced the dragon. "I seek a magic sword. I think you might have it within your treasure horde. It belongs to a noble knight in a nearby village. May I have it?"

The dragon peered at her closely. "THERE ARE NOT MANY HUMANS WHO WOULD WALK INTO A DRAGON'S CAVE AND ASK FOR A STOLEN ITEM'S RETURN. I VALUE THAT. BUT I AM AFRAID YOU ARE NOT IN THE POSITION TO BARGAIN WITH ME, HUMAN."

"My name is Belle!" Belle shouted at the dragon. "And I believe that I am in the position to bargain with you! All I desire is the magic sword you took from the knight. I do not seek any of your other treasures.

The dragon looked towards his treasure horde. A wicked smile came across his face. "VERY WELL, BELLE... IF YOU DESIRE THE SWORD I HAVE TAKEN, THEN YOU MAY HAVE IT... FOR A PRICE..."

Belle paced back and forth. "Name it."

"THERE IS A POWERFUL SORCERER THAT LIVES NEAR THIS AREA. HE IS CALLED THE 'DARK ONE' BY MANY. I WANT YOU TO PERSUADE HIM TO LEAVE ME BE. I WANT FREEDOM IN THESE PARTS OF THE LAND.." The dragon looked as though he had assigned Belle an impossible task. Who could persuade the Dark One anything?

Belle laughed. "That is your price? Very well. I will speak with Rum- the Dark One. He will leave you be, I'm sure. May I take the sword, and then return with the Dark One's word?"

"NO!" The dragon hissed. "YOU WILL BRING THE DARK ONE HERE, TO ME, AND HE WILL PROMISE ME MY FREEDOM!"

"There is no need for that," a twisted, tricky voice called from the shadows. "My Belle will retrieve her sword, she will walk out of this cave unscathed, and she will never be pestered by the likes of you ever again, dragon."

Belle turned towards the familiar voice. Rumpelstiltskin, the Dark One, stood just outside the shadows, a dark and threatening look in his eyes. The dragon actually looked scared at the sight of the Dark One. "YOU WILL NOT ENTER MY SANTUARY, AND DEMAND ME GIVE UP MY PROPERTY!"

"You will do whatever I tell you to do, beast," Rumpelstiltskin walked forward, holding a hand up into the air.

"Rumple," Belle begged, "This is not the way we need to handle this. We can resolve this peacefully and-" The rest of Belle's sentence was cut short. The dragon swung his tail, and Belle flew across the cavern and hit the wall hard. She fell to the ground with a thump, and then quickly recovered to watch Rumpelstiltskin charge forward and rip the dragon's heart out. The held the dragon's heart in his hand.

He giggled sadistically. "I never had a pet dragon before."

"PLEASE... GIVE IT BACK..." The dragon pleaded.

"I think you have been a bad dragon, and it's time I put you down.." Rumpelstiltskin squeezed the heart, and it crumpled to dust within his hand. The dragon screamed, and then fell silent, laying limp upon the ground, the red in his eyes now glassy and dead.

Belle ran over to Rumpelstiltskin. "Why?" she cried. "Why would you kill him?"

"He hurt you Belle, and nobody hurts my property.." Rumpelstiltskin looked at the dead dragon with triumph. Belle backed away from him, towards the treasure horde.

"You can't do that, Rumple!" Belle left and took up the gold, magic sword, and then returned to Rumpelstiltskin. "When you learn that you cannot own people, and that this power you have is corrupting you, I will come back to you. Until then, I'm going out and I'm seeing the world! There is so much that I can do and see... and I'm going to explore them."

Belle began to walk away, the glittering gold sword in her hand. Rumpelstiltskin roared after her. "You are required to serve me, Belle, and therefore you cannot do anything without my consent."

Belle shed a single tear and turned around to face Rumpelstiltskin. Rumpelstiltskin saw this tear, and watched it as it fell to the ground. He gazed into Belle's face. She was surprisingly strong, he thought to himself. "Well," Rumpelstiltskin said after a long pause, "while I have your attention, there are some errands of mine that need to be done. Here is the list."

The sheet of parchment magically appeared in Belle's free hand. She looked down at the parchment. It was completely blank. Belle looked up at Rumpelstiltskin in surprise. "It- it's blank-"

Rumpelstiltskin laughed to himself. "Don't you worry Belle, the errands will appear on the sheet when they need to be done. Until then, well... I guess you'll just have to find something to do until they appear."

"Thank you Rumple!" Belle rushed forward and kissed Rumpelstiltskin on the cheek. Rumpelstiltskin looked at her in surprise, and then disappeared in a red mist. Belle shoved the "errands list" inside her satchel and lifted the sword over her shoulder. She trudged out of the cave. There were times that Belle really couldn't see any goodness in Rumpelstiltskin, but he always found a way to rekindle the hope inside her. Belle couldn't wait to return the sword to the village, even if there was no dragon to protect them from anymore.


	2. Trouble with Trolls

**Hey everybody! :) I've never written a Once Upon A Time fanfiction before, and I was wondering if all my readers could review and let me know what they thought? That would be beyond awesome! Thanks for reading.. like a lot a lot of thanks! :)**

Belle wandered through the forest, following the path that the knight had told her. This was certainly where she would find the girl the knight spoke of.

The knight, named Ian, had been both surprised and happy when Belle returned with the sword. He no longer needed to protect the village from the dragon, and he had the sword to defend the village from further harm. "I must repay you in some way," Ian pressed.

"No-no, I can't take anything from you," Belle said, "You have such a small village, and I really don't want to be a bother.."

"Nonsense." Ian walked over to a cabinet. The hut was fairly small, but it contained many trinkets that belong to the whole of the village. Ian returned holding a small red bag. He opened the bag and pulled out a silver ring. He held it up. "This ring is enchanted. Whenever you find yourself in another dark place, Belle, just slip it on your finger, and you will always find light." Ian put the ring in her hand.

Belle looked at the ring, and thanked Ian for such a gift. "Do you know where I can find.. more adventure?"

Ian sat down in a nearby wooden chair. "Belle, are you _purposely_ seeking danger?"

Belle sat down next to him, on a wooden bench. "Not necessarily danger.. I want to see the worlds. I want to explore. I want.. I want to be a hero like in the books I read."

Ian sat forward. "I do believe you will have enough adventure by the time your finished with your journey, Belle."

Belle looked at him with curiosity, but then another villager ran into the hut. "There's a girl! She's trapped at the Troll Bridge! Please, come save her!"

Ian shot Belle a comical look. "I think this is a job for Belle." He smiled. "Saving damsels in distress is supposed to be my job, but I think Belle wishes to be the one this time. There are, after all, plenty of damsels in the world, whether distressed or not."

Belle giggled and rose to meet the challenge. She was almost out of the hut when she turned around, her face turning redder than a tomato. "Um... where can I find the Troll Bridge?" Ian laughed and told her the directions, and then added one more gift for Belle.

"Judging from your thirst for adventure, I doubt you have had much experience with Trolls," he said. He handed Belle a small dagger, protected in a red sheath that matched Belle's attire. "Just in case."

Belle nodded and strapped the dagger to her thigh. She departed from the hut, her satchel bouncing next to her waist, and her dagger armed on her thigh. And now here she was, on the path to the infamous Troll Bridge. As Belle trudged through the woods, she noticed that the area around her was becoming increasingly darker. The forest looked as though it contained secrets.. secrets she would rather not find out. A light fog permeated the forest, and then, as she turned a corner on the path, Belle finally saw the Troll Bridge.

It was once probably a beautiful bridge, built by some royal family. Now, it was broken and derelict. The bridge was entirely stone, wit cracks and parts of the railing missing. The entrances of the bridge were huge stone archways. Belle stepped closer to the bridge, and noticed that it ran over a deep crevice. A raging river flowed at the bottom.

"GET AWAY YOU STINKY BASTARDS!" Belle heard a woman scream, followed by several snarls and laughter.

"Aww come'on!" one of the raspy, ghoulish voices responded. "Ya so pre'ey... mahbey taste good too..." Belle followed the voices to the edge of the canyon. She looked down, and saw a small cave within the side of the canyon. A reddish orange light was able to be seen from within, and the shadows of many figures were cast upon the wall. _There must have been a fire within the cave, _Belle thought.

"You're not going to touch a single hair on my head you nasty mule!" the woman countered.

"Nash, Yuki, Volvo, Grub, let's go! We gotsa gets some urdools to go with such a fine meal..." The shadows flickered and began to move. Belle ran into a nearby bush, just as six Trolls climbed their way up the canyon wall and shuffled their way into the forest. Belle took this as her chance.

She jogged out of the bush, swung herself over the side of the cliff, and then slowly descended towards the cave. The cave was about halfway down the crevice wall, and Belle began to worry that she would not be able to reach the cave before the Trolls came back.

It was so going, but eventually, Belle's feet touched the outside of the cave, and she ran inside. It was a mess. Bones, bits of metal, and feathers littered the entire cave. It reeked of rotten flesh and poo, and there were stains all over the cave walls. A roaring fire cackled in the center of the cave, and behind that was a beautiful brunette tied to a rock. Belle rushed over to her.

The brunette struggled with getting the knots around her hands loose. "Who are you?" Her blue eyes focused on Belle, not a spec of kindness could be seen within them.

"My name's Belle, I'm here to rescue you." Belle unsheathed the dagger from her thigh and reached forward to cut the bindings.

The woman flinched away almost instantly. "Who do you think I am? Some distressed damsel?" Belle watched the woman, completely awestruck. "Well let me tell you something, _Belle. _I am a damsel, a rather beautiful one I might add, and I am most certainly in distress, but I do not need any help at all with defeating a few Trolls."

Belle shook her head at the woman. "Please," she pleaded, "I don't know how long they will be gone, just let me cut you free or you'll be Troll food!"

"No!" the woman tugged more and more at the bindings. "I have fell many beasts in my time. These Trolls are no different. Besides, that Zar has something of mine, and I'm not leaving until I get it back."

Belle fumed. "Well I'm not leaving until you're safe! I don't care how proud you are, you will most likely die if I leave you here!"

The woman laughed. "So don't leave! Stay and fight... there" the woman was free of the bindings. "Now I just need my sword" She glanced around her. There were many broken swords among the piles of metal. Hilts with no blades, blades that were rusted and out of use, and even spear heads. "It has my name engraved upon the blade..." the woman continued to search the area.

"What would your name be?" Belle asked.

"Ah, here it is!" the woman bent down and lifted a long sword. She raised it high, and then answered Belle's question. "The name's Jacqueline-," she said, and then she flashed the sword in front of Belle so that she could see the hilt, "but you can call me Jack." The name 'Jack' was engraved on the blade in swirly and magnificent font.

The sound of footsteps on the ground above them echoed through the cave, and Jack snapped into action. "Come over here," she demanded, gesturing towards a small crack in the cave wall. It was large enough for the two of them to fit inside and hide from sight. Belle squeezed inside first, and then Jack followed. Her sword was awkwardly stuck between them. "Careful," she whispered to Belle, "the blade's poisoned. It kills any being in a matter of minutes. There's no cure."

Belle looked down at the blade feeling slightly more uncomfortable. "There may be somebody I know that can find a cure, if it comes down to it."

Jack giggled to herself silently. "Oh really? And who might that be, Miss Belle? Tinker Bell? The Blue Fairy? Or perhaps the Dark One?" Jack teased sarcastically.

"Actually, yes, it is the Dark One," Belle answered with a certain air of dignity to her voice, "he and I have a special connection."

Jack studied her face. "Really..." The Trolls entered the cave and began to yell. "Shh! They're here!"

"Where is she!" one screamed. "We gots all this stuffs to goes wiz the woman!"

"Shut it, Grub!" another screamed. "We all know you're a vegetarian anyways!"

"Whatsa vegetatraionaion?" a low voiced one asked.

"Nash, you a git," replied the first one.

"Grub.. whatsa a vegetatraionaion?"

"I thinks it a.. a person.. um.. whats a vegatatarion?" Grub asked to anybody.

The Trolls began to argue amongst each other about what a vegetarian was. Jack grew more and more impatient. Finally, she saw what she was looking for. Jack became tense and stared intently at the new Troll that entered the cave. This one wore a large hat upon it's head, and it seemed to be the biggest one of all. "That's Zar.. He's their leader." Jack supplied to Belle. Belle tightened her grip on her dagger. Jack readied her sword.

Zar silenced the other Trolls. He looked around the cave. By the looks of it, Zar seemed to be the smartest of all the Trolls. His eyes focused on the small crack that Belle and Jack hid inside. "NOW!" Jack screamed, charging out of the crack with her sword held high.

Unaware that Jack was ever going to shout "now" and charge out of the crack in the first place, Belle followed suit with her dagger raised high.

One of the Trolls swung a club at Jack, who rolled out of the way and then spun around. She slammed the hilt of her sword into the Troll's face and it staggered backwards, holding it's nose and howling in pain. Jack ran towards another Troll that was rushing towards her. Instead of taking the Troll out, she jumped up and then kicked herself off of the Troll. She flipped through the air and then landed on another Troll, tackling him to the ground. Zar lifted a rusty blade off of the cave floor and engaged the skilled Jack in combat.

While Zar and Jack fought, Belle had troubles of her own. "Yoosa pre'ety ladee!" a female Troll taunted while backing Belle into a corner. Belle turned to see another Troll, a fat one, gawking at her from behind. It was so comical that Belle didn't even consider the Troll a threat.

"I don't really think that was a complement, coming from you," Belle said, her voice tinged with fear.

The Troll laughed, and then ran forward with her arms outstretched. Belle ducked underneath the Troll's arms and the Troll ran right into the fat one that was behind Belle. They both rolled right over to where Jack and Zar were fighting. Jack jumped over top of the rolling Trolls, but Zar was tripped. The top hat fell off of Zar head and Zar fell right onto the fire. He screamed in pain, and then the light within the cave was extinguished completely.

"Jack! Let's go!" Belle screamed into the darkness.

"Not until I have that hat!" Jack yelled. Belle could hear more struggling in the darkness. There was no way that Jack was going to find that stupid hat without any light. Then, Belle remembered the enchanted ring that Ian gave to her. She reached into her satchel and dug around until she felt the silver ring. Belle slipped it onto her finger and then she suddenly glowed with a radiant white light. The entire cave was illuminated.

Jack saw the hat and snatched it. Belle and Jack ran towards the exit with the Trolls howling after them. "We have to hurry up the canyon side!" Jack yelled to Belle. Belle pulled the ring off and shoved it into her satchel, and then joined Jack. Belle never climbed so quickly in her life. They were almost to the top when the Trolls began to make their ascent, the scorched Zar leading the pack's way.

Jack and Belle staggered onto land and then immediately started running. One of the Trolls, Grub, managed to take hold of Belle's foot. She fell onto the ground. Jack rolled forward and kicked Grub's arm. He fell off of the side of the cliff and into the river below. Jack helped Belle up, and the two of them plunged into the forest with the four remaining Trolls close behind.

"I have an idea on how to escape!" Jack shouted across to Belle.

"I'll take anything right about now!" Belle shouted back.

Jack smirked and tossed the hat in front of them. As they were running towards it, the hat spun and spun until a dark purple vortex appeared out of the hat. "Jump!" Jack screamed.

"What?" Belle watched as Jack jumped into the vortex and disappeared. _If there was ever a time to explore the realms, this was it, _Belle thought. With a quick glance behind her at the roaring Trolls, Belle jumped into the portal, and the portal and the hat disappeared into nothingness.


End file.
